All Fall Down
by Second Militia
Summary: "No one who, like me, conjures up the most evil of those half-tamed demons that inhabit the human breast, and seeks to wrestle with them, can expect to come through the struggle unscathed." - Sigmund Freud
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

No words can truly explain the swirl of emotions that overcame him. This unsettling feeling of dread resided in his heart, and eyes expressed doubt of his return home. Moments ago he entrusted a dear friend with what he treasured most in this world. Forsaking all other worldly possessions as he set out to venture in the cold, unforgiving world. Before him stood an impossible task; the weight of the world was on his shoulders and he alone would endure it. In the deep crevices of his mind, he knew what was required of him, but did not know the cost. What price would be required of him and who else would be affected by his decisions? Path before him crisscrossed and strayed in far reaches with no clear definition of where they may lead.

Once reaching the outskirts, he glanced over shoulder towards the colossal bulb in the center of Amber City. Briefly time stood still as he recalled a night, such as this one, with calm winds. Moons shined brightly in the sky, illuminating the darken corners of the city and gave the bulb an angelic glow. That night he sat upon a wooden bench beside a youthful woman with long ash blonde locks, tiny infant securely resting in her slender arms and wrapped in a light silver blanket. His strong arm looped around the woman's shoulders as he brought her closer, the opposite arm lifted and ever so carefully held his daughter's head as she stirred in her slumber. He leaned forward and gave a light peck on the child's forehead, then lifted his gaze to the lovely woman caught in his embrace. She had the most piercing steel eyes, an incredible window to her immovable will, yet tonight it differed. They shined brilliantly and almost had a softer look to them. Absolute tranquility resided in those eyes and bliss. In the end, he knew that moment existed in a small slot of the past. He will never be able to embrace the love of his life again. Never be able to inhale her scent or even raise their precious daughter.

_Hayden,_ he could hear her say faintly. When the memory faded he was overwhelmed by nostalgia…it felt as if it were just the other day.

The ultimate betrayal came from someone close to him and that pained his heart. Suddenly, the image of a man with platinum blonde hair and cobalt blue eyes formed in his mind. Large hands clenched as feelings of grief washed away, replaced with hatred. Muscles in his jaw tensed as he advanced further, desert sands circled around him as if manipulated by some unseen force. No amount of encouraging words could quell the rage that formed. Distant memories crept to the surface as he recalled his wife's frantic voice, then a busy signal following afterwards. All of his efforts could not prevent the assault that followed from the blonde male. What sickened Hayden the most was the man's expression. Haunting smile plastered on his face as he casually waved at him. His wife's ash blonde hair was sprawled out on the floor, streak of crimson expelled from her lips.


	2. Chapter 1: Amber City

Every day he'd wake to make his usual rounds, checking on the residents located in the outer portions of the city and working his way to the center. Once the stores opened, Hayden made his way to the Abbots' General Shop to receive a care package from one of the owners. The shop was ran by an older couple named George and Doris Abbot who were natives of Amber City. It was a quaint store with a wide selection of products: ammunition, rations, books, and clothing could be purchased. Typically he was greeted with a hardy handshake from George and a motherly peck on the cheek from Doris, but today differed.

On the far right of the shop, a woman with ash blonde hair, styled in a French fish tail braid, stood holding a clipboard, occasionally clicking a pen in her left hand. She had fair skin and wore a knee length plaid skirt, with a slender black belt around her thin waist, flat shoes, and a complimenting white blouse. Hayden came to a complete halt as he stared in both confusion and wonder. Light ringing emitted from the bell overhead as the door closed behind him, which snapped him back to reality.

"Hello there," the woman said.

From numerous pictures shared by the elderly couple, it became clear this woman was their eldest daughter, who they spoke of fondly. The similarities between Doris and her were uncanny as if she were plucked from older photos of Doris during her youth.

"Morning," he responded.

She crossed over to him and extended her hand, giving him a firm handshake before saying, "It's a pleasure meeting you. My parents have told me a lot about you. Thank you for helping them in my absence."

"No need to thank me. They're good people who helped me and my sister out plenty of times."

Faintly, Doris' voice could be heard as she shuffled towards the front of the store. The name 'Evie' was called twice as she came from the backroom.

"Evie, your father wanted me to tell you not to stress over the inventory." Doris said before smiling warmly. "Morning Hayden, time must have escaped me. You're punctual as ever," she noted.

"Morning, Mrs. Abbot. How are you feeling today?"

"Good, good. How about you? How's Aneira doing, I heard she's scheduled to leave tomorrow morning to Rockwell?"

"We're both fine and you know Aneira, she's excited about traveling."

Doris laughed softly before nodding in response, "Your sister is one remarkable young lady. It's amazing how you've both settled in."

"Well, I have both you and Mr. Abbot to thank for that."

"Oh, you give us too much credit," she said modestly. The soft spoken woman advanced to Hayden; with some assistance she planted a kiss on his cheek. "I appreciate your kind words."

"Well, I'll leave you two since I have much to take care of," Evie said respectfully, dismissing herself. She made her way over to the backroom then paused before exchanging a few words with her father.

"Don't work too hard, sweetie," could be heard as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Morning, Hayden! Great weather we're having," he exclaimed before shaking Hayden's hand.

"Morning, Mr. Abbot and yes it is."

"Here you go," George said as he handed the care package over to Hayden. "You tell your sister of yours to have a safe trip and send her our love."

"Will do and thank you for helping us."

"Bah! I've lost count at how many times you've helped this city, both you and Aneira."

"Well, thank you nonetheless…do you need anything from the northern district?"

George shook his head in response before giving another shake and a pat on the back, "No, my boy, but thanks for asking as usual. Stay safe now."

* * *

><p>Hayden sat near the window, his mind stuck on the events that took place earlier. He could not shake the thought of the alluring Miss Evelynn Abbot. There was something captivating about her, besides her exterior. Overall, she was a pleasant individual despite how brief their meeting. Suddenly he was reeled back to the present as he felt a lanky arm rope around his neck and the strong smell of hooch wafted from one of his companion's mouth.<p>

"Jeez, Carl, how much did you have to drink?"

"Ha!" he exclaimed before giving Hayden a smooch on the cheek. "Thanks to you we're all _vacationing_, brother."

"At least buy the man dinner, Carl," another man shouted, causing the bar to erupt in laughter.

The Corps was a sizable militia created by the residence of the city to maintain peace within their walls and with neighboring cities and towns. All of the members relished in this much needed vacation and were extremely grateful towards the new members, including Hayden, who made _miracles_ happen. Men of varying ages, with wives and children and responsibilities, cut loose. They soaked up this temporary freedom knowing that peace would not last forever.

* * *

><p>Sky blue was soon replaced with its navy sibling, bright stars decorating the infinite ceiling above. Corps members began leaving the bar to either tend to their families or continue private celebrations. Hayden was one of the last members to leave, since he stayed behind to clean up any mess that was left behind by his colleagues. The care package he received from George was tucked underneath his right arm as he exited the saloon and crossed the street. Momentarily stopping as he glanced over Abbots' General Shop.<p>

_It'd be odd if I headed home without checking on them_, he thought. Partially conflicted since he was unsure of whether his reason for going there was solely based on checking on the Abbots' well-being and not to have another glimpse of Evie. Forcing muddled thoughts out of his mind as he walked down a block towards the shop. Hayden reached the front of the shop, and hesitantly tapped against the wooden door.

"Maybe they're sleeping…" he muttered to himself.

The sound of footsteps rapidly padding across the floor then locks being disengaged followed by the door opening caught his attention. Evie's hair was loose and flowed down her back in massive waves. Despite dutifully attending to her father's inventory, her clothing was unstained. Not a speck of dust ruined it.

"Oh, hello again," she whispered, making sure not to disturb her parents' slumber.

"Sorry if I'm disturbing you," he started, "just wanted to make sure y—everyone was alright."

Evie simply nodded in response before glancing over her shoulder. Her petite frame slipped through the small opening provided as she warily closed the door behind her. Hayden's brow arched as he watched Evie turn to face him and smiled warmly.

"Mind if I tag along? Sometime has passed since I've been home. I'd like to see how much has changed."

Smitten with her mannerisms and enchanting presence he was unable to find his words and simply nodded. As they walked across the street, he glanced frequently over at the woman beside him. When he took another gander he froze realizing she was staring up at him.

"Do you like it here?" Evie inquired, breaking the silence.

"…Uh, yeah it's a nice city," he answered.

She smiled once more, pleased by his response. Gentle breeze welcomed them to the western quarters of the city as she released a sigh. Her hands held the sides of her skirt as she spun a couple of times, ash blonde tendrils caressed soft, fair skin.

"If you don't mind me asking," he paused, amber eyes locking onto the carefree woman and seizing her attention, "why were you away for so long?"

"Schooling, at first, but things changed after I graduated from University."

The corner of his lips tugged upwards as he complimented, "Must be pretty smart if you made it to University."

"And very clever," she winked, causing the man to avert her gaze.

Warmth filled his face as he continued walking.

"Being academically gifted is both a blessing and a curse. Everyone expects you to succeed in every way, but the world we live in isn't kind to those who are _gifted_." she added.

_Academic or otherwise,_ he thought but simply nodded in agreement. Though he did not know her story or why the statement was made, he understood to some degree from his personal experiences and appreciated the observation from another.

Time passed when they finally reached the northern section of the city, checking all side streets and alleyways.

"Never hurts to be thorough," Evie praised. "It's necessary now-a-days, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Drunken rabble exited one of the larger establishments across the street. Once catching glimpse of Hayden, they quickly dispersed. Contrary to their appearance, they were a lot more orderly due to the Corps persistent vigilance over the city. He looked over to the side and realized Evie hid herself behind his tall figure. Confidence formed as he planted a consoling hand on her back, encouraging Evie to return to her previous spot. Her cheeks became a healthy rosy pink as she laughed at her own short-lived fear, allowing herself to loop her arm with his.

Some hours passed when the round was completed and Hayden escorted Evie back to the shop. Near the end of their little escapade they basked in cogs turning faintly in the distance and the sound of the pulsating bulb humming tenderly.

"Thanks for tagging along," Hayden blurted out.

She uttered, "Thank you for the tour," before smiling beautifully.

The confidence he acquired was drained away as he felt himself weaken. As if a magic spell was casted upon him, his heart stopped then unexpectedly pounded in his chest.

"Goodnight," Evie cooed.

He tilted his hat respectfully then turned in the opposite direction, heading towards the southern quarters where his sister's townhouse resided.

* * *

><p>"You were out later than usual," Aneira began as she crossed to the other side of the room, a stack of blueprints in hand. Sigh of relief escaped her lips once placing down the stack on a desk before continuing, "Safe to say you met the Abbots' eldest."<p>

"Yes, she seems nice."

"Extremely so," Aneira agreed. "Though…" her voice trailed off.

"Though," he reiterated as he sat down in a beige recliner.

"Nothing, it's pretty late so I'm going to head off to bed. You should get some rest too."

"Night and sweet dreams," he said with his mouth partially covered as he yawned.

Aneira gathered white silky strands of hair then entered her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Another yawn escaped Hayden as he looked at the digital clock sitting on a nightstand, arms outstretched overhead before lowering them. He pulled a lever on the right side of the chair, easing the upper portion back in preparation of his nap.

* * *

><p>Azure skies with a bright, inviting sun painted above the bustling city. A large line formed from the newly constructed station as people waited to board the sand steamer. One of the first few people was a couple of the Corps members, expected to survey newly discovered territory and debunk rumors of two gangs conjugating, and Aneira and Hayden. Hush words were exchanged between Hayden and the two members, one of them a woman in her early forties with small hints of silver in her burgundy hair.<p>

"Sadly, we're not able to stop and sightsee in Rockwell. Otherwise I would have tagged along with Aneira," she said. "But, we have to do what is necessary to make sure this city remains safe."

"Yes, yes," the chubby man, beside her, chimed. He had a button nose and natural rosy cheeks. Receding hairline indicated that the years had not been kind to him.

"Safe journey to you both," Hayden said as a loud sound emitted from the steamer.

"All aboard," the conductor bellowed through a loudspeaker.

Hayden pulled Aneira to his side and gave her a firm squeeze, embracing the woman as she giggled then shook her head in response and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Be safe," he said.

"I will. I'll make sure to phone you when I get settled," Aneira assured.

"Don't be such a worry wart," the male Corps member interjected. "We'll be present for the majority of your journey, Misses."

Aneira smiled warmly as she stated, "Thank you. See, everything will be fine."

"I'll be meticulous, Hayden, don't worry," the woman began, "I'll look after her as if she were my own flesh and blood. Hey, I'll even call in a favor at one of the hotels."

"Thanks, both of you," Hayden said with a sigh of relief.

"Boy and here I thought you joining the Corps would put you at ease," Aneira jested. "Without further ado, I'll be off with these trustworthy people. Ruth! Samuel! We must leave," she said dramatically.

"Always the drama queen," Hayden said, rolling his eyes.

"It adds to her charm," Ruth added.

The sound of a phone ringing caught Hayden's attention as he sauntered over to Aneira's study. He lifted the receiver and groggily answered with a simple, "Hello."

"You sound a mess; you must have just woken up." Aneira joked.

"Ha," Hayden said sleepily. "Got there safely I see."

"Yep…" her voice was partially drowned out by a high pitch yelp in the background.

"…Um, I'm sorry I couldn't hear you."

Aneira laughed, eyes latching on to a spiky haired blonde who dropped a single donut. "_You know who_ is here," she finally said.

"I knew there was more than one reason for going to Rockwell. How's he?"

"So far, great though he's becoming a pain. He's such a klutz."

"Hey!" the man exclaimed in the background.

Hayden chuckled, lightly caressing the small hairs that were forming on his chin. "Well, hope you enjoy your time with your brother."

"Aw, sweetie, you're my brother too. Blood ain't got anything to do with it," she said.

"I know, I know."

Aneira covered the microphone and mumbled, "Did you want to say something?"

"Yeah," the man replied as he was passed the receiver. "Hello!"

"Hey, how are things?"

"Good, good…heard you might have a little crush on someone."

"Heh," he ruffled apricot hair then placed on his hat. "Guess you two had ample time to catch up. Gossipers always finding something to talk about."

"I bet you're working your magic on her as we speak, you sly fox. Making the women swoon over your boyish good looks."

"Sure…" he said before glancing at his watch, then grumbling in response. "I have to go soon. The city can't patrol itself."

"Aw, but Aneira said you were free. Like free-free, not just on lunch break."

"Such dedication, even when he's supposed to be on hiatus, he still works!" Aneira chimed in.

Hayden chuckled before saying, "It was nice talking to you again. It's been years…we were worried about you, Vash."

"I know," Vash responded solemnly.

It was a touchy subject that brought on horrid memories of their childhood. So many years flew by as they went their separate ways. Hayden promised Vash that Aneira would be cared for, since she was the youngest of the quartet.

"Let's not dwell on the past," Vash said happily. "I hope you have a wonderful evening. I hope to **see **you one day."

"Likewise…"

"Don't worry so much. Stress causes wrinkles and gray hairs; you don't want to ruin your good looks when you're trying to court a lady."

"I'll try," Hayden said.

"Don't try, **do** it," Vash ordered jokingly. "You deserve it more than anyone, and that's saying a lot."

"So do you," Hayden muttered.

* * *

><p>Hayden walked to the center of Amber City, towards the illuminating bulb that powered this establishment. To the right of the bulb were several benches, and on one of the benches sat Evelynn Abbot. She wore a flattering white dress, with thin straps, and light makeup. The light from the bulb made her appear as a celestial being brought down to guide lost lambs. He raised his hand and gave her a wave before seating himself next to her.<p>

"Evening," she said melodiously.

"How are you?"

"Pretty good, today went well. Father let me handle a few customers. It was interesting." Softly she sighed before flashing a smile. "I've never worked in a store beforehand, so this was definitely a new experience…I sort of like this life. The city is always busy and has become very prosperous. I never would have imagined that it would grow to be this magnificent."

"I'm glad you had a wonderful day," corners of his lips turned upwards.

Evie stood from the bench, both arms placed behind her back and clasped her hands, "Well, that's it, isn't it?"

Hayden was confused on what she was referring to and simply arched a brow in response.

"I—I think I'm staying here permanently. I have many fond memories here; though I will admit being in a completely new environment was exhilarating at first. After some time I realized I was sort of homesick."

"Is that why you returned?" he inquired then quickly said, "Sorry…I didn't mean to pry."

"No," she interrupted, "you're right. I wanted to be home more than anything. I missed my parents. If only I could turn back time. I remember baked goods and small booths littering the streets and how there were only two districts. A sweet aroma wafted from the pastry store. We always ran to the shop with what little change mother and father gave us and bought soft cookies, with raspberry filling…it was the most delicious thing I've ever tasted."

He could picture everything in his head as though he was physically there. Her memories were so vibrant and, for a moment felt as if it belonged to him. Hayden stood up before asking, "W—would you like to go to the pastry shop later?"

Happily she smiled and nodded in response, looping her arm with his.

"Patrolling should make the time go by quickly. Oh! You must try this one cake…I forgot the name, but you'll love it."


End file.
